five_nights_at_treasure_island_nbdfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey
is the tertiary antagonist of Nightmare Before Disney, contrary to his original version, in which he was the main antagonist in Five Nights At Treasure Island. Description is a suit based of his counterpart Photo Negative Mickey, except he is a nightmare type of suit, which means he has photo negative colors, they are only visible on his lower body. Appearance looks similar to his normal counterpart, but he lacks his nose, ears and his right arm and it only glitches in Version 1. He still has a glove on his left arm, but it is cut off at the wrist. His feets are replaced with 3 spikes. His mouth is also stretched out similar to Nightmare Suicide Mouse, but no sharp teeth inside. He only has 1 human eye and which it has a lot of spikes which is sticking out of his eye socket. Behavior V1 Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey starts moving on Night 1. Once active in CAM 5, the locations throughout the building which he can be visible in are: *CAM 6 *CAM 1 *CAM 9 *The Office Once he enters The Office, he can be seen on the middle entrance. The player must shine the light at him to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause him to jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. V2 Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey starts moving on Night 1. He can be seen the middle entrance when the light is shined at him. He will jumpscare the player, but it will not kill the player. It will instantly caused the player's heart rate to rapidly go up. The player must take a pill to stop it's heart rate, otherwise it will kill the player. Though they shouldn't take too many pills at once or they'll be jumpscared by Nightmare Ortensia. V3 Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey starts moving on Night 1. He'll wander around the building, and appear in the middle entrance. If the player sees him in their light, they should quickly pull up their life supports and click on the Mickey Doll. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him attack the player, resulting a game over. TEOD V1 Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey starts on Night 1 at CAM 1. It's unknown where he goes when starts moving. And then, he appears your right side, use the flashlight to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. Trivia *He is often not recognized as Photo-Negative Mickey, as he has most changes from his original counterpart. **There is one person from YouTube named, "Celestina aka ClonaClox9999" once thought he was a pirate, and refers him to Pirate-Negative Mickey. *He doesn't have his shoes, although his legs was replaced by spikes. *In Subwoofer's Nightmare Before Disney, he was originally an easter egg, but the idea was scrapped. **He is an unused character in Subwoofer's NBD. *He's the only character that gets active on Night 1 in all of the versions of Nightmare Before Disney **Nightmare Suicide Mouse also gets active on Night 1 only in version 1 and version 2 of Nightmare Before Disney *Unlike Photo Negative Mickey, his design has different colors. Errors *It's unknown on how he goes to CAM 9 if you check the Cameras Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Suits Category:Nightmare Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Nightmare Before Disney Category:Mouses Category:CAM 1 V1 Category:CAM 2 V2 Category:CAM 2 V3 Category:CAM 3 V2 Category:CAM 4 V3 Category:Legless Characters Category:CAM 9 V1 Category:CAM 5 V1 Category:CAM 5 V2 Category:Male Category:CAM 6 V1 Category:CAM 6 V2 Category:CAM 6 V3 Category:Nightmare Photo Negative Mickey Category:Main Characters